Left Loveless in Numbed Pain
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Not finished. Based off my videos on youtube. All rights to their respectable owners. Amuto.
1. This is the origonal

Ikuto was standing in an empty alley way with one other person. Amu-the only one to ever make him feel like he had a friend, THIS girl of whom his affection, his love was now circled around. He opened his mouth getting ready to tell her that he loved her when she spoke. "Good-bye Ikuto." She turned around and from her stance he knew not to even try to make her stay. Her entire body was rigiged. "go ahead," it seemed to challenge. "Just try to stop me." He didn't intend to. After all, the most he'd ever done for her was wreak her life. She'd done so much for him. She'd sacrificed everything for his well-being...And now he had to let her go. He watched her fade out of his line of sight and knew that he would never see her again. Nor would he try to find her. He owed her that much...3 years later:Ikuto heard the door slam. He put down Amu's picture He'd been thinking of her...again."Utau!" he shouted as he rounded the hallway to the living room."What are you...Amu." She stood looking around his living room. She now looked at him. "Hello Ikuto." "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer. They stood in silence face to face for a few moments. "Why did you go?" "Because I had to," she said. "I was was nothing left for me here." Ikuto knew only one reply to that. Only one answer that would have a good out come. "I was here," he said. Amu blinked, confused."Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?" "W-what do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide. Ikuto looked at her and told her what he'd tried to tell her before. "I love you Amu." Her eyes were even wider now and he was afraid that she thought he was joking. "I alwas have." It was odd; telling his feelings to her. But he thought it was somthing he had to do. It was also oddly...comferting. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ikuto shrugged. This seemed to be the first time he'd ever been uncomfertable. "I was young. I didn't know how to say it." Ikuto looked at her. "Ever loved someone so much that you'd die for them..." He looked away, remembering how many times he'd relized how much he loved her. And yet how he'd never told her. "But couldn't say it?" Suddenly, she smiled a little ruefuly. As though saying 'uh of course not!" "No. Thanks to Ran, I alwas told them." Ikuto couldn't help but smile at that. He'd heard the story before; Ran character changed with Amu in front of the entire school and made her say at the school assembly, 'I love you, my prince!" Poor kid. Ikuto sighed. "Well, Yoru never did any thing like that which was fortunent. But it ment I never had the courage." He sighed again. "In any case..." He shrugged uncomfertably. "With the battle between our two sides, I thought you'd hate me more." They stood in scilence. Ever heard the term 'unfriendly scilence"? Well here, it wasn't so much unfriendly as were only a few feet away but it felt to him like they were miles apart. She looked down at the floor and her hair, which had grown sence he'd first met her, covered half her face so that all he could see was her mouth. Suddenly he heard her say "Silly cat." He looked up to see her smiling at him. She suddenly was in front of him and punching his chest. "Huh?" "All that time~you let me wonder!" She looked up at him smiling. "I wouldn't have hated you. I would have been shoked. Maybe even not have belived you but..." She looked to the side with a melencoly air. Blush suddenly bloomed on her cheeks. "I...I love you too." Ikuto felt as though he were flying Like he was going p in a baloon. Like Dorathy Gale must hav in OZ or Alice once in Wonderland. He dared not belive it but... He felt happier then he had in his entire life. "Really?" She looked him in the eye and nodded. "Yes." He could hardly beive it. He could only think of one thing to say to break the sudden scilence. "Remember that song you heard me playing?" Confusion crossed her face. "The one that was so pure?" He smiled. "I wrote it for you." Her eyes were wide. They almst seemed to trimble; in and out. "That's why I didn't want you to listen." She gave him an irrataed look. "If you loved me enough to write a song, why'd you walk away?" "The same reason it was hard for you to be so close to was strange and akward. Knowing the girl I liked was listening." He spoke the last line quietly. As if he were telling her a big secret. And to him, he was. "Heh." was all she said. "So uh..." He didn't know what to say next. "What?" she asked. He knew he was about to say something really odd but had to say it any way. "Would you be my girlfrend?" She looked thoughtful; as though she needed to think about it. "Hmm...I dunno..." Anxiety flooded Ikuto. Was she about to say no? She laughed and hugged him. "Of course!" He exhaled the breath he hadn't known he was holding as relief filled him. Finally, she looked up at him and he did as he had been wanting to do sence she left; he kissed her.

Love is a painful thing…isn't it Ikuto?

Yes is…Or rather it can be.

Why?

Because without pain there can be no joy.

I remember how it use to be with us…

What do you mean?

When I first met you, you cared only for my eggs…and my humpty lock. I felt so strange around you. Like we really were enamys. Only it didn't seem like it.

I remember.

You were alwas fighting with my friends. I was so unsure of you back then…

And now?…

You promise never to leave again?

I'll stay by your side for as long as I can fight. - You left too, remember?

Of course. How could I not? But that was because you never told me you loved me!

Don't leave me out again ok?

Ok. I'll stay.

Don't worry so much! I'm stronger then you know!

I know. I just worry.

Don't…

Remember when you rested your head on my knees?And the park you took me to? And all the times you arrived in the nick of time?

I could never forget…

I remember when I told you that I hated you. I am so sorry… Esspecially when you helped me get back my eggs… And saved me from the X eggs too…

It's alright. Forget it… You helped me in the allley way…Just as I helped you at the gates of Sensi's research lab…And caught you when you fell…

And proved your forgivness.

What was there to forgive?…

I love you, Amu.

I love you too, Ikuto.


	2. Auther's note

**Auther's Note:**

**I just wrote these for the videos on you tube that I own. Review and ask for them if you're THAT desprate. This is only that and nothing more so if it sucks screw you. Just so you know, I will be writing another. But for now, I would really like to enjoy my summer vaction…Not!**

**Eternally My Own,**

**E.**


End file.
